cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Seaside Whistle
"ALICE's 'Starlight Ocean' is bustling with avatars again this year! But this year, an annoying brother-sister pair is causing trouble. Freyr is obsessed with obtaining the order of the beach, and is performing crackdowns on other units that prevents them from enjoying their vacation. In order for everyone to enjoy this beautiful summer, someone needs to persuade him to loosen up!" -Quest info (unofficially translated from JP)http://wikiwiki.jp/crawiki/?%A5%B7%A1%BC%A5%B5%A5%A4%A5%C9%A5%DB%A5%A4%A5%C3%A5%B9%A5%EB Seaside Whistle '''is a Seasonal Event Quest introduced for Crash Fever's 2017 Fever on the Beach Backside campaign. The quest takes place in ALICE's "Starlight Ocean", a beach spot where plenty of avatars go to relax and play during the summer. This year, Freyr and his sister Freyja visited the ocean as well. Freyr is obsessed with maintaining order, and seeing several hazards on the beach prompted him to perform crackdowns on other avatars trying to enjoy their visit. The player must convince Freyr to relax and stop performing these crackdowns so that both he and the other avatars can enjoy their summer. Along the way, the player encounters units suffering from Freyr's authority: Pan, who was kicked out for having a pillow fight in the sea, Izanami, who was kicked out for wearing a revealing bathing suit, and Isami Kondo, who is upset that he can only use a wooden sword for watermelon-cutting instead of his katana. When the player reaches Freyr, he is imposing even more restrictions and trying to control everyone. Eventually, the player convinces Freyr to let loose, although he urges everyone to not get too crazy having fun. '''Counter Units The counter units for this quest are the Fever on the Beach Backside 2017 forms of the units Hubble and Dirac. No forms of Freyja counter this quest, but all will activate special dialogue. Although not counters, units from the Shinsengumi set will activate special dialogue with Isami Kondo on floor three. Quest Overview In-Quest Dialogue The units Dirac and Hubble must be in their swimsuit forms for special dialogue. Floor One (Units: Pan) Floor Two SummerFreyrFloor2.png SummerFreyrFloor2_2.png (Units: Izanami OR Hempel spawn) Floor Three SummerFreyrFloor3.png SummerFreyrFloor3_2.png (Units: Isami Kondo OR Morse spawn) Dialogue in bold indicates that the party unit is the one speaking. Bar 1 Bar 2 Floor Four (Units: Freyr) Bar 1 Bar 2 Bar 3 Dialogue in bold indicates that the party unit is the one speaking. Post-Quest Blurbs 1. "The Beach is Open!: After strict beach regulations were removed, people have been coming nonstop to make up for last time." 2. "Soaking Together: Pan came to the beach with his sheep friends. Usually their fluffy fur makes them adverse to heat, but today is special." 3. "Change is good.: Hempel likes to stay indoors, and was lost in deep thought while watching his friends play at the beach." 4. "I will restore balance!: Freyr came to the beach to enjoy the summer heat, but was shocked by how chaotic everything was, and vowed to restore order!" 5. "The one who enjoyed summer the most.: Freyr seemed satisfied after the regulations were called off, and stopped insisting on upholding the rules." 6. "'Floating in an Inner Tube: Morse enjoyed the sea in her favorite heart-print inner tube and sipped on some tropical juice!'" 7. "Manly Watermelon Cracking: The Shinsengumi visited the beach to enjoy the summer, but it looks like Kondo’s getting too serious about the watermelon…" 8. "Meanwhile: Freyja is Freyr’s little sister, and rumor has it that she’s on the beach too. Maybe she’s the source of the commotion…" 9. "Pretty cute, isn’t it?: Izanami visited the beach in her favorite Japanese-themed swimsuit and gathered a ton of attention!" Trivia * Freyr is embarrassed by Hubble's bathing suit and cannot tell her confidently to wear something else.https://twitter.com/CrashFever_PR/status/891221780077043722 References Category:Quests Category:Wizards Category:Seasonal Quests Category:Japan Wizards Category:Summer Quests